


to have and to hold

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Not as angsty as it sounds, Secret Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gilbert is getting married.
Relationships: Gilbert/Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or
Kudos: 5
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	to have and to hold

**Author's Note:**

> AAside rarepair week can have little a incest, as a treat

Felix always knew the day would come eventually, but never realized it would be so sudden. It was only a year ago that their parents had introduced Gilbert to a young woman with the intention that they would be married. Gilbert was nearly forty, and they were so eager to see him settle down and start making a family. That duty had always fallen to Gilbert as the eldest son, especially given Felix's more eccentric personality. Felix still naturally expected the relationship to go the same as all the other attempts at matchmaking: a period of getting to know each other, then a half-hearted attempt that ended in mutually accepted separation.

This time, things advanced forward into the relationship stage. Before Felix knew it, they were engaged and planning for marriage, and now Felix was dressed in a painfully plain suit at his older brother's wedding to a woman he met barely one year prior.

The two of them had continued on like usual, Felix ignoring the fact that his brother had a fiancée, and Gilbert never bringing it up. They had been happy that way. But suddenly, sitting there next to their proud parents, in a hall full of Gilbert's associates and his bride-to-be's family, Felix couldn't ignore it any longer. Even if Gilbert didn't want to say it, Felix felt that this would be the day things changed between them forever. He'd been avoiding Gilbert at the venue, and now he couldn't even find Daimon, who he'd forced to come with him for emotional support. Ironic that he be missing right when Felix needed him the most.

His phone vibrated with a text notification. Felix hoped it was him. Instead, the message was from his brother.

_I need to see you, Felix. I'm waiting for you in the lower ballroom. Please come._

Felix's heart sunk. It felt like the world was growing dimmer around him. It reminded him of the first time he got on the stage, nerves almost draining his ability to move entirely. As much as he wanted to pretend he hadn't seen Gilbert's message, he couldn't. If Gilbert wanted to go into his marriage without any loose ends, Felix would let him have his way despite how painful the thought was.

Gilbert was there waiting for him, in his charcoal-gray double-breasted suit, his hair slicked back. The perfect picture of a groom. Felix swallowed and gathered his courage, stepping into the room in front of his brother. The expression on Gilbert's face was serious, focused on him. "Gil -"

Before he could get the words out, Gilbert dropped to the floor on his knees. Felix stiffened in surprise, then gasped as he realized what Gilbert was doing down on one knee. He was looking up on Felix, sincerity and affection deep in his voice as he asked, "Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or. Will you marry me?"

Felix couldn't help but laugh from the absurdity of the situation, his heart pounding in his chest. What was he saying on his very own wedding day? "Gil... What are you doing? Aren't you about to get married for real?"

"I don't love her," he said firmly. "She feels the same as I do. It's just a marriage of convenience, to set both of our families at ease. That's why... Please, tell me your answer."

What was all this? Had Gilbert really never planned to end their relationship after all? And more than that, he even wished the two of them could be married instead? The thought had never crossed Felix's mind before, but Gilbert's earnest proposal made all his feelings of love well up inside him. Nothing would make Felix happier than if he and Gilbert could be together for the rest of their lives.

"Yes! Yes, Gil... I do." He reached out for his older brother's hand, pulling him onto his feet and into his arms.

Gilbert held him tightly for a long moment, then said, "We only have a little while to do the ceremony, Felix."

"Huh?" Felix pulled back from his brother's chest and saw the mischievous smile on his face.

"Don't worry. I've already found the perfect priest."

Felix stared in shock as Daimon revealed himself behind a nearby partition. He was dressed in his costume from Fantôme Iris, as the stoic Dr. D... And in his hands was a long, stunning white overcoat covered in gold details, with flared sleeves and a lace trim. A new outfit that Daimon had prepared for their upcoming live? Or had Gilbert been planning things so long in advance, that he'd somehow commissioned such a thing from him...? Felix looked back and forth between the two of them, still incredulous that they'd pulled something so bold. But above all, his heart was surging with nervous excitement and delight. Felix put on the coat right away, coming to stand before D with his brother - his beloved, his betrothed.

Their vows were sealed with a passionate kiss. The two of them pressed together, as if in a physical affirmation of their desire to be together. It was a simple ceremony with one witness, in an empty ballroom - but it was infinitely more meaningful than the one that would enfold before dozens of eyes within the next hour.

However... It would still be uncomfortable to watch his older brother be sworn to another, even if it was all a front. Gilbert could feel Felix's reluctance - he was good at reading his changes in mood. Gilbert leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, and whispered coyly. "Once the reception ends, Felix, it'll be time for our wedding night."


End file.
